


Clown Surprise

by Treon



Series: Purim at Night Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: Cecil gets a gift
Series: Purim at Night Vale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652194
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Clown Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



  
Welcome to Night Vale!

Before we start with the news, I've got to tell you all what happened to me earlier today. 

I was on my way to the studio, when I met a small clown. He, or she, was really cute, about five feet high, wearing bright blue trousers with bright blue suspenders. It had red curly hair, and a huge multi-colored smile. 

And guess what, listeners? It gave me this humongous package! I really wanted to rip straight into it, but instead I saved it so that we could all enjoy it together.

I couldn't see where I was going while I was carrying this package. I apologize to anybody I might have run over while on the way here.

This is so cute! I wish you could see this. It's all covered with crinkly plastic wrap, and it was given to me by a clown! So, let me open this. 

As you can probably hear, this package is full of confetti, and little bits of paper. In fact, after a lot of digging, I discovered that there's a small basket at the bottom, with triangular cookies and a bottle of wine.

Let me try one. Gooey and delicious! It tastes suspiciously like date spread. Or it might be ear wax. In any case, it's delicious!

So, if you don't mind me munching, let's start with the news. A new Evil Vizier just moved in to town, and everybody is excited. There was a big ceremony. The main road was blocked for the occasion, and schoolchildren waving little Night Vale flags stood on each side to welcome our dark overlord. We waited and waited until it became dark, and still we continued to wait and wait. Until, at some point, the children all stopped waving their little flags and went home.

A welcoming committee was sent to his new palace, and we hope we'll hear back from them any time now.

Oh, excuse me. There's a knock on the door. While I go check on it, I leave you with the Weather.

Wouldn't you know it? It was a police-person! A little, cute five-foot high policeman with another humongous package. Aren't I lucky today? Are we ready to open another package? 

**Author's Note:**

> Weather is "Esta noche de Purim"
> 
> See more here:
> 
> http://www.jewishfolksongs.com/en/el-testamento-de-aman


End file.
